Okaeri
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: 'Tadaima' means 'I am home' while 'Okaeri' means 'welcome home'. ...Natsui's finally home. This one is set after the end of the special episode of RMPW.


Disclaimer: The show _Rich man poor woman_ is not mine.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for _**Tadaima**_, guys, and for that information that there's a RMPW special. I finally watched that one today!

So yep this one happened at the end of the RMPW in New York special.

—o0o—

**Okaeri**

She's home. She's finally home.

We haven't talked about whether she's gonna leave again or not after this visit. She probably will and then I have to set her free. However, after all that happened in Boston and before that, I learn to trust her that she will always want to come home to me.

With her already in my arms, I lift her from the white sofa. While I carry her I can feel her happiness bubble as I say her name.

Makoto.

Ma-ko-to.

I don't know if the fact that finally I succumb and utter her name or her giggling about it that is making me feel like the other half of a pair of _damn_ lovebirds.

Didn't we discussed before that we will not be _that _couple…the pair that acts stupidly in love. But when you're in love you don't think it's lame chuckling about something that made your girlfriend insanely happy.

_Oh wait_…She's not this happy 'cause she thinks I don't remember her name and she just realizes it that I do?

_Why this woman! …_Of course, I know her name! It's Natsui Makoto.

Stupid woman.

As I put her down on the floor I can't help but glare at her.

"_What?"_ she asks nervously; the ghost of her smile lingering on her red, plump lips. Then there's a heavy pause before she grumbles, _"I'm not that heavy!"_

She then proceeds to pout, with those pink lips of hers, jutting out lushly. _Interesting._ Her lips appear too soft that if I put my finger on top of them to silence her, I wonder if—

I clear my throat and my thoughts as I criticize, "Now that you mention it, I noticed you've gained weight."

"_I did not!"_ she scowls.

I shrug as I look over her ferocious expression. Her brows are knitted together; her lips are pulled down while her cheeks are puffed endearingly.

_Is this another fight?_

I bet it is.

What was it she said before?…_Ah_ that she's okay with the fighting as long as it's with me.

"_Hmp,"_ she huffs and walks away, striding fast, and bypassing the sofa to go towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask nonchalantly, even casually leaning on the metallic refrigerator behind me.

"Out," she answers.

"Want me to go with you?" I mutter, looking somewhere at her left before gazing straight into her eyes.

"Okay."

"So where are we going?" I ask as I pick up my coat.

"Just to buy a few essentials."

"Like what?" I probe as I pause in tying the scarf around my neck.

She starts counting on her fingers. "A new rice cooker since you threw away the old one, some pillows—since living in Boston, I have gotten used to actually using those fluffy head cushions, an actual bed—"

"_A what?"_

"A bed. Don't worry you can sleep on your sofa. But since I'm buying pillows it's best to have the bed also. What else? Hmm…"

As she drones on, I groan. The boarder has taken over my life and _my room!_ Maybe it's time to throw her out!

"Hmm…I think we can buy a table as well. We can use it while we eat or we can use it like, _like_— our picture together we can put it on top or a vase with fresh flowers. I think it will brighten the room." The woman just buzzes on and on, cowardly avoiding my eyes.

"_Enough!"_ I finally snap.

That gets her attention, zipping her mouth shut.

"We'll just buy rice cooker today," I grumble.

She looks at me as if I just crushed her dreams then perking up in no time, she smile, a totally knowing smile, a_n ok-I- have-you-wrap-around-my-finger_ kind of smile. The smile totally creeps me out. And then she announces in an insincerely sad tone, "Alright but if your back hurts after _err _we've done it on the hard floor, don't blame me."

And with that she cheerfully opens the door.

Dragging my feet after her to the mall, I immediately bark at her when she's about to choose an ugly—_very ugly_—table. I draw the line on the table. I will find the perfect one. There's no need to rush. However, I let her choose the bed then the blanket then the pillows that go with it.

My room may not recover from this. It's going to be messy and cluttered and, _and _it'll have her in it. My lips quirk but only just a little. The brat in me is still sulking but the man looks forward to Natsui's insidious promise.

One of these days we're finally gonna do it…_properly._

Maybe when the bed's delivered I can simply, underhandly imply that we should try how sturdy it is.

With a goofy grin, I just pay the lot, handing a shiny card to the cashier.

Natsui already starts to wander around; moving fast, I catch her hand in mid swing. We walk out of the department store, hand holding the other's with our fingers intertwined.

As the store door closes, the afternoon sun shines on us on the sidewalk. I have to admit the future looks very bright indeed.

—o0o—

~7 10 13 AF P 7 11 2013~


End file.
